Shorty
by ShimmeringEvil
Summary: When Hermione finds out who the headboy is, her whole world turns upside down...boy!blaisehermione fic.
1. Who are you?

A/N: I'm backk with a new story. A boy!Blaise/Hermione fic. You just gotta luv them! Please read/review

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wished I owned Harry Potter…But I don't. Everything is owned by J.K.Rowling

Title: **Shorty**

Rating: **Pg-13 for language, sexual humor, and some major snogging sessions**

Warnings for chapter 1: **None**

Summary:** When Hermione finds out who is head boy her whole world is turned upside down**

Summary of chapter 1: **The next thing she new, Zambini's strong arms came around her waist from behind.**

Chapter 1: Who are you?

A seventeen year old girl sighed as she looked at the red train. This year would be her last year at Hog warts. She worked so hard these six years and it was worth getting the reward in the end. She made head girl. She was very excited about that. But in the letter she got it didn't say who got head boy.

This girl has definitely grown up over the past few years. She is no longer the buck-toothed, bushy-haired girl anymore. Now her teeth are smaller thanks to Malfoy back in 4th year. And her hair (now with blonde highlights) comes softly down to her mid-back in soft ringlets. She is very petite standing at 5'3. She filled out in all the right places. Her attitude has changed a little over the years. She doesn't really care THAT much about books and studies anymore. But don't get me wrong she still likes to read one once in a while and still likes to make good grades. But she isn't that obsessed anymore.

She loaded up her trunk and made her way on the train. She was searching the compartments for her two best friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She slid a compartment door open and found them talking about quidditch. (A/N:Sp?) "Hey guys", said Hermione.

The boys turned and their jaws dropped. Harry was the first one to come down to earth. "H-h-Hermione! You look great!" Hermione giggled. "Thanks Harry."

She gave bothe a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Ron finally snapped out of it. "Yea Hermione, you do look good." Hermione blushed.

"Wow have I really changed that much?"

"Yes you look beautiful." Once Ron figured out what he said the tips of his ears turned red.

"Gee, thanks Ron!"

Suddenly the train started to move and the lady with the snack cart started to make her rounds.

She opened the trio's compartment and said, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Ron and Harry jumped and yelled, "Yes". Hermione just rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys. Once the snack lady left they all started eating and talking and just couldn't wait getting back to Hogwarts

Two hours into the train ride the intercom came on. "Will the Headgirl and Headboy please come to the first compartment please. That is all."

Hermione got up and got her Headgirl badge out of her pocket. "Surprise", she said.

Both the boys jumped up and gave her gigantic bear hugs. "Congratulations 'Mione!" "Thanks guys. Well, I better get going."

Ron suddenly said, "Do you know who the Headboy is?" "No it never said in the letter. See ya later." She waved and walked out of the compartment.

Hermione made her way to the to the first compartment. She was really curious to see who made Headboy.

She opened the door and was surprised to see a raven-haired boy with tanned skin, who she'd never seen before. He looked up at her with cold blue eyes, and said, "Granger", with a curt nod.

Hermione was confused how did he know her last name when she had know idea who this guy was.

"Um not to be rude or anything, but who are you." The mysterious guy chuckled in an oh so sexy voice.

"Figures you wouldn't know who I am. I'm Blaise Zambini of Slytherin." Hermione was astonished this is Blaise the shy, loner Blaise? Damn, he is sureee fine.

"Like anything you see?" Hermione was startled out of her thoughts and sneered, "Oh bite me Zambini." Hermione turned her back and went to sit on the couch across from him and wait for Mcgonnagal.

The next thing she new Zambini's strong arms came around her waist from behind and pressed his mouth against her neck. He whispered in her ear that sent chills down her spine. "Would you really want me to do that."

Hermione smirked and turned her head so that her lips and his were millimeters apart and whispered back, "If it pleases you." She looked into his eyes and was pleased with the results. Shock.

Hermione got out of his grasp and turned around and put her index finger under his chin and closed it. "Now who is the one that's going to catch flies?"

Then she sauntered over to the couch giving a little swing to her hips to add effect. Then Mcgonnagal came in and explained the rules and responsibilities to them.

Once she left Hermione got up and smirked at Zambini. "Catch you later." And she left through the door.

Hermione came back to her friends compartment and told them who was Headboy. They were astonished. A Slytherin? And a Gryffindor? Working together all year? Wow.

While the boys went back to discussing Quidditch, Hermione couldn't help think that she liked it when Zambini's arms were around her. It made her feel safe.

And a few compartments down a certain raven-haired, blue-eyed guy couldn't help but think he liked the feeling of her in his arms.

Well how was the first chapter? Good? Bad? Please review! I feel I can write more chapters when people actually like my story.

Thanx Shimmeringevil


	2. How dare you!

A/n: Okay here is the next chapter! Hope you like it.

****

Blackdragonofdeath13- Thnx so much for your review. It meant so much to me!

Title: **Shorty**

Rating: **Pg-13: for language, sexual humor, and some serious snogging sessions**

Warnings for Chapter 2: **None**

Summary: **When Hermione out who the head boy is her whoel world turns upside down.**

Summary of chapter 2: **She slapped him with all the might she had.**

Chapter 2: How dare you!

Hermione was so happy to be back at Hogwarts! Her second home! She stepped of the train with Harry and Ron and headed towards the carriages.

Right before Hermione stepped into one she heard Zambini, "Oi! Granger. You have to ride in the head carriages with me!" Hermione sighed and yelled back, "Fine, yell it to the whole world!"

She headed towards the head carriage. Once she got in she slammed the door. Blaise smirked, "No need to get your knickers in a twist." Hermione turned to him and gave him the finger. "Shut the bloody hell up Zambini."

Zambini returned the gesture back to her, and it was silent for the rest of the trip. Once the carriage stopped Hermione opened the door and ran out.

She met up with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. But before she could get a word in the Great Hall doors opened and the 1st years led by Professor Mcgonnagal walked through the aisle between Hufflepuff table and Gryffindor table.

Hermione smiled at the first years gasps of amazment of the Great Hall. She remembered when she was that small and was so amazed at everything. Even though she read it from Hogwarts, a History , it wasn't the same seeing it for real.

And soon the sorting began. (A/N: Im going to skip the sorting.)

Finally the sorting was done she was getting really sick of Ron's whining of "c'mon I need food!"

Professor Dumbledore stood up "Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now a few brief announcements before the feast begin. Do not go into the Forbidden Forest unless accompanied by a professor. No magic in the corridors. I would like to announce the heads this year which are Blaise Zambini from Slytherin." The Slytherin table went wild with applause and the rest of the tables just went with polite applause. " And Hermione Granger for Gryffindor ." There was wild applause from Gryfinndor and also from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. "I need to see both of you after dinner."

"Now for prefects…" (A/n no one important so I'm going to skip it)

"Also I would like to announce the returning professor for Defence against the Dark Arts, who is Remus Lupin!" Hermione, Ron, and Harry were wild with applause. "Bloddy Hell! I didn't know he would be coming back". Harry said.

"And now let the feast begin!"

"Finally I'm starving", said a "starved" Ron.

Once the feast was done Hermioen told Haryy and Ron that she'd see them later. Once they left she went up to the headmaster. Blaise was already there.

"Okay, now I would like to show you to your new rooms."

Hermione jaw dropped. "WHAT! Professor what are you talking about new rooms?"

Professor Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye, " Yes, I decided on something different this year. The new heads for now on will receive there private dormitory. You will share a common room and a bathroom which joins your dormitories. Now follow me please."

Hermione was still in shock but she quickly followed along with an equally shocked Blaise.

Up a couple of staircases, through a few corridors and past the Gryffindor Common room. They stopped at a portrait of a pretty young lady around their age. "Hello Albus, are these the new heads?"

"Yes, Mary Poppin (A/n: lol so OOC I know!)

Professor Dubledore turned to Blaise and Hermione, " Now this is the only way to get into the common room. The password is lollipop. Do not give it to anyone. But there is an exception. Miss Granger you can tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly incase for emergency. Now enjoy" With that said Professor Dumbledore walked off.

Once he was out of hearing rang and once they were inside the common room Blaise exploded. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS. 1ST OF ALL I HAVE TO SHARE A COMMON ROOM WITH A MUDBLOOD 2ND OF ALL POTHEAD AND WEASLE CANPROUNCE AROUND ANYTIME THEY WANT IN HERE, WHAT FUING BULLSHIT! I'M NOT ALLOWIGN THEM TO COME IN HERE END OF THE BLOODY STORY!

Hermione couldn't believe it yes she was shocked and a little angry at sharing a common room with Blaise but to call her a mudblood and tell her that Harry and Ron can't come in here was going way to far.

And you know what she did. she slapped him with all the might she had.

HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU! WHO DIED AND MAKE YOU FUCKING VOLDEMORT! THEY WILL COME IN HERE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND IF YOU EVER CALL ME A MUDBLOOD AGAIN YOU WON'T ONLY GET SLAPPED.. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN EITHER!

She took a deep breath and ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. She left a shocked Blaise behind her.

WELL?! HOW WAS IT?! Good? Bad? Tell me in your review! Please review and I'll right more chapters! Thnx again to **Blackdragonofdeath13** for reviewing! And my only reviewer for the 1st chapter!

Shimmeringevil


End file.
